Hugo Small
Hugo Small is a large and quite odd individual. He is larger than the average human with a quater of the intelligence, people often think of him as a Half-Ogre. Though its never been proved. Family Life Hugo only had a Mother to care for him on his farm in Westfall, never knowing 'nor hearing of him. Hugo's ma' would always tell him the many dangers of the world and that he should look out for them. Hugo always refers to his Ma' when he can and her ways of wisdom. A Shock One day when Hugo was on the farm he heard a scream from the barn, by the time he rushed over to see what had happened he was met with a group of gnolls surrounding his dieing mother. Hugo entered a blood thirsty rage that he had not felt before, he charged at the gnolls with his fists before ripping them to shreds. After they were obliterated he went to his Dieing Ma' her last words were "Hugo... Go to the Army... you'll be safe with them..." Recruitment Hugo did as his mother wished, leaving Westfall as he managed to get a ride on a wagon with some "Freindly" people with red banners. They seemed to not be too keen to take Hugo to Stormwind so dropped him off far in the forests of Elwynn. He travelled for weeks in a journey that should of taken days, becoming lost many a time before finally finding Stormwind. After arriving in Stormwind, he managed to take a couple of transports off towards Northrend before off towards Icecrown itself. It was there he met Garrow and somehow managed to get recruited due to his imme nse strength. Unfortunately though he managed to rip the recruitment table in half. A fun day After a spar with Sergei at the Ring, Hugo ran off to get an alliance flag. Unforunately Hugo mistook a forsaken flag and wore that to the ring. Sergei ordered it to be taken off so Hugo decided to also burn it; which he took much joy in doing. Hugo took -so- much joy in doing this that he went and got a Orgrimmar banner. Adding it to the fire. Not realising the dire consequences to come.. The Argent Tournament Hugo like many others of the Alliance signed up to participate in the Tournament. Due to his rookiness in terms of fighting, Hugo was put into the Aspirants division of the tournament... Unfortunately, they misunderestimated just how eager Hugo was. He s mashed each of his opponents with ease (Granted at the loss of his beloved mace and armour) Before finally gaining the title "Champion of the Aspirants", he took this title with pride and confusion as well as a sword off Tirion Fordring himself. Who he hugged. The Growing, of something special. Hugo as the clumsy person he was always ended up having trouble shaving, he only once revealed to Cody as he held out the severely blood stained knife he had used before which made him lead to him ordering Sergei to do it for him. Unfortunately Sergei as a man of his mustache was a fan of the style and eventually convinced Hugo to grow one too. It was then that the gerbil lip was born. The Battle of the Lich King At the start of this very battle, Hugo was for some strange reason not present. It had been informed that unfortunately Hugo had managed to over sleep on this most important of days and ended up missing out on the advanced group. Even so, once the Alliance officials found Hugo they ordered him to move with the main Alliance force next to Varian wrynn for his brave efforts at the Tournament. He eventually became an annoyance of the king after asking his endless and droll questions of nonsense as he sent him back to go find his helmet, which he was wearing at the time. A new companion During the ellusive quest of the Brigades hunt for the treasure, Hugo was an active part of this as he constantly helped in his foolish yet lucky ways in surviving the odds against the threats they faced. It was finally when they came across a beach of wrecked equipment and the group was captured did Hugo face something he had not before. As they tried to escape from their captors within a strange temple, a battle emersed against a large ammount of Sand Gnomes being lead by a strange gnomish warlock atop a giant ferocious black bear. Hugo met eyes with the bear almost immediately as they wrestled constantly during the battle, it was only when Hugo managed to mount on top of the bear and bring it to the ground did he gain dominance over it, and its loyalty. Hugo cared for the bear and even brang it back to the ship of the Brigade; despite Cody's and other officers orders as they sailed for home. He named this great black bear Cody, to the real Cody's distaste though Hugo's strange referance is suggested to be because of the black fur on the beast. Returning to Elwynn With the Lich King defeated, Hugo was sent back with the Brigade back to the forests of Elwynn to assist in the retaking of the lands of the Defias. He was eventually made a Knight after long being a corporal. (He was given this rank as it was the highest possible without letting Hugo lead his fellow soldiers outside of battle) Hugo now patrols the forests of Elwynn preparing to take back his farm from the Defias when the time comes for it. And raring for another battle. Category:Characters